


Usurpation

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dark, Gen, Magic, Not Serious, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glinda prefers not to be ruled.  (AU from the end of "The Land of Oz.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usurpation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Transposable_Element](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/gifts).



> Written 3/9/15 for [transposable_element](http://transposable_element.dreamwidth.org) in response to the prompt: _[Oz books, Glinda, not such a good witch after all](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4532707#cmt4532707)_.

No respectable Sorceress liked to make things appear to be what they are not, but Glinda had not always been respectable and in her youth she had, in truth, dabbled in witchcraft; not to mention since the Wizard's day she had grown quite accustomed to ruling Quadling Country unchallenged, and doubted she could awe and misdirect a princess of fairy blood the way she could work upon the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman; and so it was with little trouble and less guilt that she slipped an extra ingredient or three into Mombi's magical powder and whispered an incantation of her own while the Witch chanted her final spell.

The vapor floated away and a whiff of fresh air filled the tent, but the pink curtains around the couch remained still and Mombi's wrinkled face went pale with fear.

Glinda summoned her most sincere and sorrowful expression as she parted the silken hangings and revealed Princess Ozma's corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> So about those "dark" and "not serious" tags... On the one hand, this is death!fic. Glinda straight-up murders Ozma/Tip and frames Mombi for the crime. On the other hand, I have trouble taking evil seriously in Oz -- particularly when I'm stealing so much of Baum's own narration -- so this ficlet strikes me as more absurd than tragic. YMMV, obviously!


End file.
